Nothing Specific
by xxxHikari-Kuraixxx
Summary: A bunch of random themed one-shots revolving around any 2 Kingdom Hearts characters. Author's have permission to use for story ideas.
1. The Race & It's a Viola, not a Violin

**Nothing Specific: **_A bunch of random themed one-shots revolving around any Kingdom Hearts characters. Author's have permission to use for story ideas._

* * *

**x Chapter I x**

**X Story I X**

**~The Race~**

Kairi ran.

Her lungs burned and her skin was set on fire from the suns unforgiving rays. Beads of sweat trickled down from the top of her brow all the way to the base of her chin until they fell from her face onto the track and sizzled in despair as she left them behind. The rubber of her tennis shoes met with the scolding ground, only to lift back up again to catipult Kairi foward.

She was in third place behind Riku and Sora: Riku taking first place and Sora was just barely keeping a small space between him and Kairi.

_'I can do this!'_ Kairi mentally encouraged herself. '_Just... a little... closer.' _Kairi desperately tried to quicken the pace of her legs, but she soon started to feel her chest aching, pounding for a break. That was the problem with Kairi: She always had enough strength in her legs to move on when she was tired, but the rest of her body always seemed to grow weak when she really needed it. She could never find enough strength in her lungs to carry on.

_'I'm almost there, though...'_ She tried to push herself to move a little faster, but it was too late - Riku had already crossed the finish line and she could see that Sora wasn't far behind.

Seeing that her chances of victory were now shattered, Kairi slowed down her pace until she was at a complete halt.

Her breathing quickened in thanks for her abrupt stop. Kairi held her chest in agony, then crouched down and shielded her eyes from the sun.

She had almost wanted to cry. She could never beat Sora and Riku in their gym class' mile-run. And today was the last time that she could attempt to get first place, but to which no avail. And now she was going to lose to everyone else in her class too. She could already hear their uneven footsteps echo behind her like a herd of cattle.

"Hey," a cracked and panting voice called from above her, the body gave her cooling shadow in the unyielding heat, "Kairi, come on."

Kairi looked up to see an outstretched hand in front of her face.

"You're almost there. Let's go," the voice said. She tilted her head upward a little more to see who was giving her a helping hand. She was shocked to find out its owner:

Sora.

She wanted to question why he came back for her, why he decided to aid her when he could have just kept on going; but she denied the questions swirling through her head and saved them for later. Kairi took Sora's hand and started to go for the finish line.

Maybe she was able to find some strength after all.

* * *

**x Story II x**

**~"It's a Viola, not a Violin."~**

"There's a big difference, you know," Sora informed the curious girl.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Like what?"

Sora sighed then looked back down at the two stringed instruments in question. "The Viola is larger and has a deeper, more robust sound to it. The Violin is smaller and has a soft, higher pitch to it."

"I doubt that it's all that serious, Sora." Kairi shook her head and scoffed then walked out of the pristine music room of their academy.

Sora sighed once again. "She'll get it eventually…"

* * *

**Just a little bit bored, and I really have no inspiration for my other story, so, here's this. I have a bunch of story ideas, though. But I know I won't be able to carry out any of them so if you've been having trouble with finding ideas for your story, then you can use one of these as an idea. Just inform me first so that I can know.**

**There's gonna be two one-shots per chapter... Maybe one sometimes, though.**

**Have any preferred couples or suggestions? I'm all ears. Any genre, any couple and... I might even do yaoi and yuri. Maybe. But you'll have to tell me if you want it.**

**So that's the deal, if you want me to keep this going, tell me via Review, Alert, or PM.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this new journey! ^^**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	2. Not So Innocent & Extraordinary

**x Chapter II x**

**X Story III X**

**~Not So Innocent~**

The silence was so damn _loud_.

It was tearing Namine apart. She couldn't even focus on her current passtime: a sketch of the scenery.

Well, if you count a steel bed hanging off of two chains on a brick wall with a poorly done paint-job as "scenery".

She was in jail.

Yes, Little Miss "Angel" had gotten herself into jail. But, even though she denied it, Namine was far from innocent.

She was a world-renown thief. And she was in a holding cell while they questioned her newest accomplice: Sora.

Namine always did this: she chose a new victi—_ahem—_accomplice to come with her when she commits a new theft. If they don't get caught, then they "share" the riches. But, in reality, Namine knew they'd always get caught. They go to jail, and she plays her "innocent" card when they interrogate her.

They buy her act; she goes home free, and keeps the hidden money.

But today, this downtown police station decided to question her accomplice before _her._

God knows what he's telling them.

**x Story IV x**

**~Extraordinary? Or just _unordinary..._~**

_**(First person POV)**_

What an interesting turn of events.

My life was plain. Simple. Dull, even.

If you would have seen me a few months ago, you would have taken a small glance at me and it would have never even crossed your mind to turn around and look at me again.

I was one of those ordinary girls who went to an ordinary school and led an ordinary life. I had average grades, a standard four-person family, and two best friends:

[blank] and [blank].

It's amazing how the most unordinary things always happen to the most ordinary people in these kinds of stories.

* * *

**Eh, I didn't get any type of feedback for last chapter. But that's okay, at least I'm getting these ideas out of my head. ^^**

**I left the 4th story a little bit more open to writers.**

**Please still try to give some type of feedback, because these ideas won't last forever...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	3. Labels & Hate

**X Chapter III X**

**x Story V x**

**~ Labels ~**

Labels.

Oh, how Namine hated them. She just wanted their paper-thin lies to be cut to shreds; their false inaccuracies to be torn asunder; to rip a part their very existence! Everything about labels just completely _disgusted_ her. They made her ill.

She runs down the hallways, salty tears blinding her vision. Her deep blue 6-inch heels roughly scraping the newly polished tiles of the school's grounds.

Not even knowing where she was going, she picked up her speed, never bothering to take off her heels. She knew damn well that her feet were going to be sore as hell in the morning, but she didn't care - she just needed to get out of that wretched school. Somehow. Someway.

After 5 frustrating minutes of retracing her steps in order to find a way out, she had finally found a door. Sure, it was an emergency exit, and the alarm would pierce the air with its sharp high-pitched sounds, but it was worth it to out the building. The alarm began to alert the world about Namine's exit as she pushed the heavy wooden door. Almost as soon as the door was open, a wave of cool air sucked into the relatively warm building. Her exposed legs shivered at the sudden chill of the cool autumn night. A hefty breeze erupted suddenly as she looked at the illuminating crescent moon hanging like a pale smile standing against the mysterious sky.

She couldn't marvel in its beautiful stature, though. She had to hurry and get away from that door before anyone catches her here. She lifts the bottom of her long blue dress and walks a small distance through a courtyard decorated with black, white, green, and red latex balloons; yellowish paper lanterns with "Happy Holidays!" written in many languages that range from English, to Spanish, to Hebrew, to Swahili; and artificial green and red poinsettias in their own personal flower pots along the pathway. She takes in a deep breath of the frigid air, only to let it back out again and see its small white particles scatter in atmosphere like fog.

'_Maybe I should've brought a jacket,' _Namine thought as she rubbed her arms along the Goosebumps forming to produce a friction-created heat on them.

She stretched out her hand a little as she saw a micro sized frosty design fall in front of her face. Its tiny frame melted within her palm in an instant. It was a snowflake.

She recalled a piece of information her science teacher spared her some time ago: "No two snowflakes are alike. Out of the novillions of them which have fallen down to earth, each one is different," she recited out loud to herself word-for-word, then scoffed. "Tch. Yeah right. That's complete bullshit…"

She began to walk again, trying to forget the atrocious events which she had just witnessed.

'_Never again,'_ she thought._ 'No. I refuse to stand by and let this keep happening. I don't know what and I don't know how but… something's __**got to**__ give!'_

And with that, she was off of the school's campus. Never to be seen again that night.

**x Story VI x**

**~ Hate ~**

"I hate you."

Three. Three words she spoke. They cut. Deep. But he couldn't show his weakness.

"I know you don't hate me, Aqua."

"Yes. I do. Right now I do. I hate you with all my heart right now..."

"I told you that I was sorry! What the fuck more do you want me to do?"

"You've said 'sorry' a thousand times before. Now I know you just don't mean it. And don't curse at me!"

"Fucking hell… whatever." Vanitas walked away from the girl, fighting back tears.

How could she not know the power in her words?

* * *

**Story number 5 was one I was actually planning on doing (can't you tell by the explicit description? XD). But I decided that it was going to cross some lines that I didn't really want to be crossed and... yeah.**

**musicbox****: Haha thank you!**

**OmegaStarShooter14****:Okay, I can do that ^^. It'll probably be in the next chapter.  
**

**Thank you _OmegaStarShooter14 _for the alert!  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)  
**


	4. Once Again & Teach Me How To Cook

**X Chapter IV X**

**x Story VII x**

**~ Once Again ~**

"He loves me... He loves me not... He loves me... He loves me...not."

Aqua threw down the prickly sage green stem of the rose which she had just taken apart. Her hands were beyond sore and stained scarlet from being exposed to ten other roses' brutal thorns - this was the eleventh.

Eleven.

Terra would always send her eleven roses. Never twelve. Why? She never knew. He never told.

It had been over a year since she last seen Master Eraqus' Chosen Knight. Last time she saw him was during the The Great Feast of October. That evening, Aqua saw the brave knight riding out of the Kingdom, off to fight the Unseelie Queen Maleficent, and those wretched Faerie Heartless. He never even said goodbye.

Oh how she longed to be with her love again. From the first time she laid eyes on his strong and broad stature, she was smitten.

This is why she did this: Once a week at dawn, she would await the arrival of Messenger Ventus to come and bring her a new letter, and a bouquet of... eleven roses. She'd sit down in the garden and pluck the petals of each rose, reciting small and simple sentences until she reached the end - until she had her outcome. At first, the flowers would always tell her that the man she loved also loved her back. That she and him would always be together. Even if the earth split in two, they'd always find each other. But... ever since her 21st birthday, 10 months after Terra's untimely leave, the flowers began to doubt him. There were some days when they would tell her that he would still be there; but now, the majority of the time they said different. Ever since then, her heart has felt a yearn-filled ache for him.

Today, he didn't even write a letter. He just sent her eleven flowers.

This enraged Aqua. So much, she began to reign her glorious wrath onto the innocent plants of the garden. Once flourishing green grass now smushed, smashed, and blown to smithereens then turned over under piles of dirt and broken flower pots that lay out in the field. All done by her hands. Blood drips slowly onto the stone pathway as she stands there, out of breath. Lost. She feels like she has gone completely mad. Not like it's a bad thing, though.

Then the imfamous aching burn that has haunted her so begins to pulse through her chest. Again.

She sees a shard of the shattered pot which held a bushel of white roses just at the base of her feet. She picks it up, contemplating on how she should use it. Aqua then feels the pang in her heart again, three times worse than the last. Her judgement was completely off.

Should she kill herself?

Should she kill someone else?

Is this the way she should keep living life? For a love which is kept away by a faraway distance?

Eventually, the pain got to her. With her mind in the state it was in and her emotions raging rampid, she stabbed herself.

_This... will make the pain finally go away... Won't it?_

She fell to her knees, not feeling any type of escape from the pain though. In fact, the physical feeling in her chest was no different from what she already had felt.

A few seconds later she hears her servants frantically run up to her.

"Princess, princess! Your Highness! What have you done?! Why would you do this?"

After letting out a shriveled cough, Aqua smiled a crimson smile from the blood overflowing out of her mouth.

"In death, he will love me... Once again."

**x Story VIII x**

**~ Teach Me How To Cook ~**

"Riku...?"

"Yeah, Xion?"

"How do you boil water?"

Riku looked at the nervous girl like she had just grown a second head, then cut it off. "Seriously?"

"...Y-yeah. I want to make breakfast but...I don't know how...to do that. And other stuff," she mumbled.

"Oh. You just put a pot full of water on one of the eyes then...heat it up."

"The... 'eyes'?"

"...(sigh)"

**-30 minutes late**r-

"OUCH! Damn it, Riku! I swear, Food has some unknown grudge against me. That bacon just ATTACKED me! I...I had no idea something this wonderful as bacon could be so... EVIL," Xion cried.

"Xion, you have to turn the temperature down so that the grease won't pop as much," Riku informed.

Xion reached over the crackling skillet, only to retract it back again.

"Ow!" She whined as she rubbed her arm of the newly hot grease that had landed on her bare skin.

Riku sighed then reached his hand on the other side of the pan, out of the grease's way.

Xion looked shocked at the simple solution and suddenly felt dumb. "O...oh." She bit her lip and looked down at her feet. "That makes sense... Sorry."

"It's okay," Riku replied. He looked at Xion then put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up. He leaned forward. Xion closed her eyes and prepared herself for a kiss, but Riku moved his head over slightly to whisper in her ear.

"You're just never going near a stove again. Ever." He smiled.

Xion hit his arm and huffed. "Don't... d-don't tease me like that!"

* * *

**Finally I update this thingy!**

**OmegaStarShooter14: Haha yeah. Vanitas crying would probably be as likely as a mute man telling a deaf man that a blind man saw a legless man walk on water.**

**musicbox: Well, when I was planning to write the story, it wasn't what necessarily happened to HER, just someone around her... er, yeah. XD**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	5. Bungee Jumping & Firetruck

**X Chapter V X**

**x Story IX x**

**~Bungee Jumping~**

"Do you trust me?"

"Y-yeah. I do but…"

"Then TRUST me when I say that you'll be okay!"

"…B-but, Kairi, what if I die? What then?" He looks over the cliff; the waves merge with the large rocks and look like two very deadly things attacking each other.

"But, Roxas," she mocks his tone, "We won't die because you're supposed to trust me!"

**x Story X x**

**~Firetruck~**

"How much time do we have until lunch ends? I'm bored," Naminé said to Demyx. They were on top of their school's roof; a perfect place to view the bustling crowds of students and townspeople and hear the distant, faint sounds of the city. But, after having seen this same scenery for months then, Naminé had grew tired of the same hum-drum feeling of staying on the roof during lunch watching others do what they do with Demyx.

"Eighteen minutes left," he replied.

"Ugh, I swear, it's so boring up here, I'd rather be in _class_!"

"Hey, want to play a game?" Demyx suddenly asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

This got her attention. "Game? Sure, what's it called?"

"Firetruck," he answered.

"Oh." It sounded like an odd game, but as long as it gave Naminé something to do, she'd be up for anything. "How do you play?"

"Well," Demyx began slyly, "I'm the firetruck, and I get closer to you until you say 'red light!', got it?"

"Okay." She shrugged and leaned her bank against the cold, maroonbrick wall.

Demyx crossed his arms, now standing up straight. An unsettling smirk curved his lips. "Alright then," he whispered so quiet that his words were inaudible.

He took one step towards Naminé.

Then another.

Then one more.

Then two more.

"R-red light," Naminé said as Demyx took another step closer, the rubber of the fronts of their shoes only one small step away from touching.

Demyx still moved closer, only taking a babystep this time.

"Red light!" Naminé said more apparently, placing her hands on Demyx's arms to lightly push him away.

Still, Demyx moved closer, leaning in to her personal bubble.

Naminé stood up straight against the wall. "Red light, red light, red light!" She pushed him away harder.

He still moved closer...And closer... and closer... Until he was right in her face and...

He pressed his body against hers and kissed her. Naminé's eyes widened at the gesture. She was breathless and confused.

"Naminé, I thought you knew," he breathed softly against her lips as he slowly separated their kiss, "Firetrucks never stop for red lights."

Before Naminé could reply, the first bell rung.

Demyx smiled and began to walk to class, but not before bidding farewell to Naminé. "See you tomorrow, Nams."

Naminé couldn't believe what had just happened. All she could do was press two fingers against her lips. "But... but I thought... But I thought we still had 18 minutes of lunch left."

Meanwhile, Demyx was already down the first flight of stairs, pulling out his phone and dialing a number.

"Hey, Sora," he said to the person on the other line when they picked up, "it worked."

* * *

**What can I say? I. Love. Namyx!**

**\(^-^)/**

**OmegaStarShooter14****: Yeah it really was the best of both worlds, huh? It's kind of bitter-sweet!**

**musicbox****: I feel bad for Aqua too T-T**

**Omega01x****: Yes. You were very, very rude. LOL JK. No, I didn't think you were being rude at all. These were really mainly all AU. So yeah, Xion can't cook in this universe XD. Thank you!**

**Walker of Nothing****: Thank you for your kind reviews. I'm glad you enjoy the stories of Little Ol' Me!**

**Thank you **_**Walker of Nothing **_**for the favorite and alert!**

**Thanks for reading. See you next update~. I'll try to make it sooner than this one :D**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	6. Insanity

**__X Chapter VI X  
**

**x Story XI x**

**~Insanity~**

* * *

_I remember when I lost my mind..._  
_There was something so pleasant about that place._  
_Even your emotions had an echo_  
_in so much space._

_And when you're out there, without care, _  
_I was out of touch._  
_But it wasn't because I didn't know enough—_  
_I just knew too much…_

_-Gnarls Barkley_

**___Date: April_20th_  
_Location: Hollow_Bastion_Police_Station  
_****___Time: 2:37_P.M._**

"Where is he," the detective asked, though he said it so dull that it sounded like a demand.

The suspect being questioned sat quietly with his eyes closed.

"Answer me, Goddammit!" The detective slammed his hands on the table and came down to the man's level. The man didn't move an inch. The detective scoffed then pushed away from the table. "You're such a fucking scumbag lunatic, you know that?"

This perked the suspect's attention, he slightly parted his eye lids to open his eyes and looked straight into the detective's, then mumbled something.

"What'd you say?" the intimidating, broad-shouldered man asked as he walked back over to the steel table.

The suspect still did not falter, he looked at the detective with no fear in his eyes. In fact, he had a smirk lying on his face, without a care in the world. Then he spoke his sentence louder, "You make it seem like it's a bad thing."

"What?"

"Being a lunatic: you make it seem like a bad thing," he clarified. "I don't get why humanity judges the insane. It isn't as awful as they portray it to be. It's actually quite beautiful. There isn't anything wrong with it. In fact..." The man leaned forward to get closer to the detective. His smirk grew into an unsettling grin. "_Insanity_ is bliss. Society really should learn from us—The Insane. We have faced our fears of the unknown; and have delved deeper into a whole new reality. We are the more evolved. They should join us. _Embrace_ us!"

The detective's eyebrow twitched. "I don't give a shit about you're twisted logic." He got into the man's face. "Tell me where the fucking kid is, _!"

"Go ahead. Hit me," the suspect challenged. "I feel no pain, I'm far past that mind state. It's not like you can disrupt me physically more than I already am mentally. So, hit me."

The detective just stayed in his place.

"Come on, what are you waiting for, _Lieutenant_?"

The detective shook his head, and rubbed the corner of his eyebrow to show his growing impatience. "Why did you do it, _? Why did you kill him?"

"Why? You're asking _why_ I did it?" he asked. "No, the real question is: Why are you so convinced I'm the one who killed the man? That I'm the person that hid his body?"

The man had gotten the detective. Should he answer it? I mean, it's pretty obvious _why_ he'd be the killer, but then, that would be giving the man control over the conversation. No. He was in control.

After determining that his question wasn't going to be answered, the man spoke up again. "You know what I think? I think you're scared, Lieutenant."

The detective scoffed. "I'm the scared one? No _, you have it all wrong. You're the one who's scared."

"Now, how is that?"

The detective crouched down again to look back into the man's eyes. "Because when I look into your eyes, all I see is a scared little deranged _boy _who has to kill in order to make him seem like a man. Nothing more."

"Oh, really? Is that what you see? Because when I look into _your_ eyes, Lieutenant—when I see past your thick skin and your tough physique; I see, that you're one of Us. You try to deny your insanity, but you just can't. And it drives you _crazy_. You're scared of what you've become."

Silence.

It seeped in through every corner, crack and crevice of the walls and concrete flooring. No sound escaped from anything at that very intense moment. Not even the sounds of the buzzing light fixture could be heard.

The man's face grew into a more devilish grin and broke the silence. "Hit the nail on the head. Didn't I?" He smoothed over his words with ease.

This had angered the detective. So much, that he raised his hand at the man's face. The man didn't even brace himself for impact, he still held his composure.

"Ventus." A woman walked into the interrogation room. "That's enough," she commanded. "Your interrogation with _ is over."

Ventus gritted inaudible nothings through his teeth and hesitantly walked out of the room.

But before he could close the door behind him, the man spoke, "See you on the other side, Lieutenant."

Ventus mumbled something else, then closed the door slowly. The rusty screws on its hinges creaked sharply.

"The other side of _sanity_, that is."

* * *

**I actually wrote this before school started a few months ago, and was planning on doing Wishing Fire's Murder Mystery Challenge, but now I know I won't do any challenges anytime soon, so... Yeah.**

**And since this was kinda long, it'll be the only one-shot this chapter.**

**Walker of Nothing: Oh, why thank you! I really enjoyed that part also, if I do say so myself. :)**

**Omega02x: I know, right? Demyx was sooo smooth! I wish someone was like him in my life. XD**

**OmegaStarShooter14: Thank you!**

**musicbox: You're scared of heights? "That's crazy! I love them," says the daredevil inside me. And thank you!**

**PrincessWarrior3: Thanks! Glad you enjoy reading my stories.**

**So, who is "_"? Is he the killer? Who was murdered? Ugh, so many questions! Not enough answers...**

**Oh yeah, does anyone have any requests for story ideas or pairings still? My ideas are running low...**

**Review, subcribe, favor - whichever you'd like!**

**Thanks!**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	7. Art from Ashes

Art from Ashes

Chapter 1: Inhale the Love; Exhale the Hate

Her bloodshot eyes are dripping silver tears.

Though she wants to stop, the rush of blood pumping through her veins, pulsing through every inch of her body, only makes her want to inhale more. Every scent, every thought, every feeling—_everything_—is amplified; yet the line between fantasy and reality blurs until the high takes her over, leaving her in a complete trans of sudden euphoria.

She's in heaven.

Then it goes away.

Passing fast and hard like bullet ricocheting inside of her chest after being shot. Her once rush of invincibility turns into a state of urgency and panic.

But she doesn't want the beauty of it all to slip through her grasp. She can't let it fade. She can't let it stale. She doesn't want it to stop.

So the pipe in her clenched hand floats up towards her lips and she takes another puff.

Life for her is clearer now, in a twisted way.

Then her high passes again.

It never lasts as long as she needs it to. Maybe it's just her perception, though. Her high could last for an infinite length of hours, days; but still wouldn't matter because each time it only feels like a few momentary seconds.

But no matter the length of it, this newfound addiction is like a broken dance. A mixture between the Tango and the Waltz, filled with off-beat moves of quick and choppy steps then slow and tired dips and turns.

And though the cause of her painful addiction is her drug, the only cure for the after effects is to take in one more toxic breath.

She's hooked.

* * *

**This is different.**

**Why?**

**Because I was actually planning on doing this story. Like, really, I was. It actually really hurts me to put it on here, but...**

**I'm not sure if I'm ready to take on this story yet, to be honest.**

**It would've had mature themes, intense illegal drug use - the whole nine yards. And no, I haven't had experiences with either, but sometimes you gotta test you're writing skill, you know?**

**But anyways, random update FTW!**

**Omega02x: {Warning: I'm about to say some pretty deep stuff here. It just got real.} Insanity is a tricky concept. Yes, you have the bipolar, schizophrenic, homicidal maniac insane; but the way society is set up, anyone who is "different" (not Hipster or emo different, but those who think independently and are on other levels than the mediocre ignorance that is now the set standard for society these days) can be crazy. That's why you don't see very many Philosophers or Ideologists these days, but only people who want to get rich through taught knowledge instead of discovering knew things for the sake of just _wanting_ to know it. That's essentially what the song "Crazy" by Gnarls Barkley (which is where I got the quote from, last story) is about. Being crazy isn't all about being mentally impaired, but just by thinking differently than you're "supposed" to think. Okay, deep moment is over! Sorry I just suddenly attacked with all that. Pay no mind to it, I just do that sometimes. ^^ Oh, yeah, and Ventus probably wasn't the best choice for the interrogator for the story, I agree with you. He was super OOC.**

**OmegaStarShooter14: Thanks! I tried my best to make it fit the theme as I could. :)**

**musicbox/musixbox's will: Hahaha. Batman? Lol, wow. That's too funny! And, yeah, he was pretty scary. O.O**

**KingdomHeartsLauryn: I'm glad it didn't! I wasn't trying to be confusing.**

**BTW, this was Namine and she was doing crack/cocaine (I don't know why I make her do drugs all the time, I really don't. Don't ask.).**

**And, if you haven't learned this in school by now, DON'T DO THIS DRUG. YES, I MADE IT SEEM LIKE IT WAS A GOOD THING, BUT ONLY BECAUSE OF THE CHARACTER'S POV. CRACK IS WACK. AND IF I WERE TO MAKE FUTURE CHAPTERS, THERE WOULD BE AFTER EFFECTS TO HER ADDICTION. VERY, VERY BAD AFTER EFFECTS.**

**Thanks for reading, Fireflies! And I'm serious about that drug warning. Got it memorized?**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	8. HumansAreWeird & CanIGetFriesWithThat?

**X Chapter VIII X**

**x Story XIII x**

**~Humans Are Weird~**

"Stray, it's time someone tells you all needs to knows about humans," Vanitas—a small, male, lion cub with a unique pelt ranging with colors from bright burgundy, to blood red, to pitch black—promptly told the newest found, then immediately accepted, cub in the village with a sense of stature and dominance, even if he did have a high-pitched voice. "And since I'm the only other lion here right now, it's gunna be me who tells ya'."

The other cub Xion—a female cub who was slightly tinier than Vanitas but also had an uncommon pelt of deep purple, to indigo, all darkening into a black fur encircling her tail—huffed defensively and said, "My name's not _Stray_. It's Xion, you know that."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatevers, Stray," Vanitas dismissed.

Xion growled, now aggravated. "Stop _calling _me that. And what's there to knows abouts humans, anyways? They hunts, eats, sleeps, poops, and cuddle with us. We plays, eats, sleeps, poops, and cuddle with them. We're not all that differents, so how could you tell me about them that I'on already know?"

Vanitas was awestruck that the stray lion had already acquired that much information about humans from only being in the village for a week. It had taken him at least two days longer than that! "_Well_, Stray, there are more to humans than you thinks."

"Yeah? Like what?" Xion asked disbelievingly.

"Like… uh… They're really obsessed over pictures!" Vanitas blurted out.

"Obsessed? What's obsessed?"

Vanitas smiled. He knew one more word than her and that meant he was smarter and better than her and therefore he was winning. "It means thats they're super crazy for pictures."

Xion raised the fur above her eye. She still wasn't sure that humans could be any more complex than they already are. "How ares they so _crazy_ for pictures?"

"Well, every time something big happens, they hafta crush all these fruits and plants ups then make a picture of it on the rocks and on the wall."

The smaller cub's eyes widened. "Really? That _is_ crazy!"

"Yeah! And you know what else? Every night they look up at the stars and try to find pictures in 'em too. They call them constipations," Vanitas said, feeling, since he used to be the youngest of all the lions, ecstatic that he knew all this stuff that he didn't know. "So far, I only knows two of the constipation's names."

"What are they?"

"The big cup-looking one withs a handle's called The Big Pooper. And this other one that I'on really know what it looks like, but for some reason it's called Oreo's Belt."

"Wow. I never knew any of that!" Xion shook her head. "Humans are weird."

"They really are," Vanitas agreed.

Xion then looked over at her now first friend here by this bonding moment they shared. "At least we're sure of one things though, Vani."

"What?" Vanitas asked, feeling tingly from hearing a nickname come from the stray's lips.

"Humans really _do_ loves to eats and poops!" Xion bursted out in laughter.

Vanitas joined her in laughter.

They then both promised, from that day on, to learn more about crazy humans then tell each other about what other weird things they do.

**X Chapter VIII X**

**x Story XIV x**

**~Can I Get Fries With That?~**

Worst. Job. Ever.

Those words used to be my only truth.

See, I've never exactly been lucky in the whole employment department.

Let's see: living paycheck to paycheck, never could keep a job, being stressed the fuck out, asking random people for money—I've practically _embodied_ the stereotype of a high school drop-out. Everything short of selling my body, turning into a junky, and flipping burgers (believe it or not) I've done.

Well, until recent events happened and cause me to be able to finally cross one of those things off my list:

Flipping burgers. (If you thought any other thing then you really should re-evaluate yourself, you evil, cold-hearted, judgmental prick you. Haha, I kid, I kid.)

I thought I had hit a new low. I was hitting my mid-20s and was still going through crappy jobs, then could only find one at a burger joint.

Life was bleak for me.

Until he came.

I was working at the counter that day and he approached me. _Me_ of all people! Sure, I was the only cashier at the time, but still.

So, yeah, he approached me, and asked for… Well, I can't remember what _exactly he_ ordered; all I could remember is his suave black hair and bright amber eyes—not to mention his face. God, I could never forget that face.

It was against the rules for me to make any moves on customers, but he was too hot to resist. So, once I finished putting in his order, I leaned on the counter and then almost blurted out certain lyrics to a certain song (I'll give you a hint: it was "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen. Wait, that wasn't a hint, was it?) but then was interrupted by the man's voice.

"Hey, so um… I know this may be a little forward, and probably against the restaurant's rules and everything, but…"

That day, I _really_ thought I was gonna get asked out on a date. But…

"Can I get the fries for free? I'm a little short today."

I probably looked like I just saw a ghost or something.

"I wouldn't normally ask, and I'm sorry, but I have my kids today and fries are all my daughter ever eats." He motioned over to a table with three heads of hair just barely curiously peeking over their seats. Judging by their hairstyles, the girl was the one with blue hair, and the other two boys had blond hair and brown hair.

I then felt like I just got a slap to the face. With a bag of ice. And like I wanted to cry.

He was a _father_. Of _three_.

Okay, so maybe I was getting too ahead of myself, falling for a guy at the counter of a fast-food restaurant, but _come on, _is my luck really _that_ bad?

(sigh) I guess "Worst. Job. Ever." is still my only truth.

* * *

**Not _all_ I right about is gloomy, murderous, druggy, stories, right? I can do friendship fluffs and romantic comedies too!**

**Both of these were spur of the moment. The second one more than the first one, though (but they're still both crappy, aren't they?) I'm sick and I really needed to find something else to do other than watch anime. My eyes were literally bleeding from all the anime-watching I've done yesterday and today. So, what did I do? Spend more endless hours on the computer!**

**Awesome. **

**OmegaStarShooter14: Thanks! And yes, drugs are very bad. Yet comfort foods like ice cream, bacon, chocolate cake, ice cream, cookies, ice cream, apple pie, ice cream, banana pudding, ice cream, ice cream, and ice cream, are _so_ good. Did I mention ice cream? God, I love ice cream. It most definitely is a drug.**

**Omega02x: I hope I still do the story one of these days. T.T It was gonna be my little guilty-pleasure baby that I'm not ready for because I'm only 14. But, I still love babies. Maybe I'll ask one of my older friends to have one so I can be the baby-sitting auntie. Okay, enough with the metaphors. Lol, and thank you!**

**musicbox's will: See, that was the problem there too. I knew a few things that were gonna happen outside of the drugs, but not enough to make a story, you know?**

**Well, until next time.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxxJiakri-Kuraixxx (xxxlight-satkxxx)**

**^ My fail version of trying to type my sign off with my eyes closed. Lol. (I'm not a professional typer, okay?!)**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	9. I Cry Sometimes About It & Hot or Cold

**X Chapter IX X**

**x Story XV x**

**~I Cry Sometimes About It~**

Hayner was lost.

It was only once that they did it_._ How the _hell_ could the consequences be so severe for _one time_?

I mean, sure, it wasn't his first time, but he had never done it with Olette except for once just a couple of weeks ago.

Now the _one_ _time_ they had done it was one too many.

This just ruined everything going for him.

Now, don't think wrong of him, he still cares for Olette, but he's given it a lot of thought lately and has realized that he definitely not ready to marry her or have a kid by her. They were still kids themselves, how were they gonna raise a kid by themselves?

There was no way he'd find enough money to support it. And he _refused_ to bring his kid into world where he didn't have shit to give it.

But he wasn't the type of man to get a girl pregnant then just… _leave_.

So, what was his other option than to ask her for another way out?

_The_ way out.

But… What about his seed?

"_And I ain't too proud to tell you that I cry sometimes when I look back at it…"_

_ I.C.S,A.I_

How dare he.

How _dare_ he?

He had _some nerve_ to come to her and even suggest something as inhumane as _abortion_.

_**Abortion.**_

This was _her_ body, and she was going to do whatever _she_ wanted with it. He wasn't going to force her to do shit with her body! And if_ he_ didn't agree with it, then he could get in line with the rest of the deadbeats that were waiting in line for her to care.

How the hell could he suggest abortion? Just because he didn't want to get _involved_? He didn't want to raise a kid with her? Well, if he _really_ didn't want to, then he could just leave.

He wants to take a way life—who is he, _God? _No, she seriously doubted it.

She could raise this kid all by herself. And she didn't need any fucking help from a _man._ She was gonna love the life inside her with all her heart.

But still, how could he say those things to her? Wasn't it him who wanted to get inside of her pants in the first place? He spoke all those words—he said he _loved her_—to her just to get her to give in and now look what happened.

She knew what real love was, and just because he didn't want to give it to her, didn't mean that she couldn't give it to her child—who truly deserved it.

"_But still… Even through all that I'm not proud to say I cry sometimes about it."_

**x Story XVI x**

**~Cold or Hot~**

Winter was always Aqua's favorite time of the year.

Snow days, snow ball fights, snowboarding, snowmen—in a nutshell, she loved the snow.

But, snow wasn't the only thing she liked about winter; she also loved how, even though, externally, it was the coldest time of year in the Land of Departure, it always seemed to be the warmest time for everyone internally. When all natural heating failed to provide comfortable warmth, everyone always had to depend on each other to warm the other.

Her boyfriend Ventus, on the other, wasn't so cheesy.

He'd rather everything already be warm so that he wouldn't have to take the extra effort to be warm.

I mean, it's not like he hated the mushy gushy stuff about winter, but it was such a hassle. It was never as fun as the summer. During the summer he could run around, go swimming, eat ice cream—he loved ice cream—in a nutshell, he could be free.

But nonetheless, they still both loved each other, no matter what their preferences of weather they had.

Besides, they could both agree that spring and autumn were both beautiful seasons.

* * *

**The first story was based off the song _Lost Ones _by J. Cole. I love that song with all my heart T.T Even if you don't listen to rap, you should check it out. It's real.**

**Gohan Roxas: Haha, thank you. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Omega02x: I bet we're nuts to animals. And yes, I doubt you'd wanna be [insert any girl (or even boy) kh character here] in that situation.**

**musicbox's will: It really would suck. I'd just die. Especially if it was Vanitas. And yes, silly Vani, you're supposed to say constellation not constipation. Haha. ^^**

**OmegaStarShooter14: Lol, you do? That's funny. And yeah, that's the point. They felt so crushed because not only did he not ask her out, but was a father of three asking for _free fries. _That would kill me if that were me.  
**

**Woot, woot. Got three updates today. I feel so accomplished.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	10. If the World Was Blind & CRACK FICS

**X Chapter X x**

**X Story XVII X**

**~If the World Was Blind~**

**_Summary: If the world was blind, maybe then we'd see the true side of beauty deep within you & me. We'd see with our hearts & never with our eyes; & what we'd discover might be a surprise. No one could judge us by our outer looks, like the fancy covers on expensive books. There would be no need to try to impress with the way we look or the way that we dress. The only thing that would matter is the way we would feel, not phony or cheap but truthful & real._**

It all started with a simple idea:

World peace.

So many had attempted to attain it, whether it was through cures, empowerment, charity, reduce-reuse-recycle, "Stop the Violence!" protests, or simply being a kind-hearted human being. They hoped that maybe, _just maybe_, they were making a difference with these "world-changers".

But no matter the good intention, everyone's endeavors were only met with failure.

They couldn't formulate a solution because they never saw the true problem to begin with.

Humans were built to crave power. We are wild beasts just waiting to be unleashed when even the smallest glimmer of being "greater than" is revealed before us. Even if we try to tame the monster that lurks within, it'll always manage to manipulate its way out of its cage if in the right situation.

And the lens that allows the monster to see the prey which it yearns for?

None other than eyesight itself.

The easiest way of gaining power is just the way you present yourself. Pride and dignity are just as priceless as life itself.

Tattered clothes, diamond rings, colored skin, slanted eyes—seeing any of these attributes, and many, many others, on a person is enough to cause someone to cringe in fear or smile in delight. Making yourself the "it" factor through just looking the part is enough to form a social hierarchy in the blink of an eye.

Sight.

Having the ability to form prejudices and conclusions on someone by the way they look or their status.

_That_ is the root of all evil. Not money. After all, if we all are blind then no one is going to be able to see who holds a $20 bill rather than just a mere buck.

Which is why I, Dr. Vexen O. Even XIII, am now going to initiate Code T.V.P.D.:

_Total Visual Perception Deprivation._

**X Story XVIII X**

**~CRACK FICS~**

**_Summary: Because SoKai and AkuRoku are SO mainstream._**

Roxas: Hey, guys! How are all you Kingdom Hearts fans out there?

Kairi: Hopefully you aren't in too terrible of a mood! Because, well, we have some… bad news that may or may not make you feel even worse.

Sora: _But_ we also have some good news to back it up!

Kairi: So what is this bad news, you ask?

Axel: Roxas, Sora, Kairi and I aren't happy with our partners. Got it memorized?

Roxas: Sadly, this is the truth.

Axel: And it's not that hard to find out why. Just look at the stats for stories with us paired together in that FanFiction archive of yours! It's thousands! We've had to act out so many different stories for you guys, we're at the point where we _hate_ who we're with.

Roxas: And that won't be good for when we actually have to act for real for the games that are coming out in the future! We'll probably look angry half the time we have a scene together.

Sora: It makes my blood boil just thinking about how the fact that I've had to fall in love with Kairi in so. Many. Different. Ways.

Kairi: To be honest, it almost makes me wanna through up every time I see Sora's face.

Sora: Me and Kairi were once great friends and now look at us! The situations you guys put us in are _tearing us apart!_

Roxas: Axel used to be my first friend, and now he's that and so much more…

Axel: So anyways, time for the good news. To stop this madness and cause us to not want to neither rip each other's eyes out, nor cause us longingly gaze into each other's eyes—we really just wanna get back to good ol' friendship—we've devised a plan.

Kairi: And that plan is to give us a break from SoKai and AkuRoku by creating individual stories, all in one published book, that have couples made up of characters that normally wouldn't be together.

Roxas: But don't worry, you'll still see our faces pop up in some stories…

Sora: We just _really_ need to see other people. Like, now. I just threw up a little in my mouth from being around Kairi for this long.

Axel: Exactly. God, I just hate seeing your face sometimes, Roxas.

Roxas: Me too, Axel. You make me sick.

Kairi: -cringes- We really are uncomfortable, so we'll leave it at that.

All: Let the stories begin!

* * *

**I REALLY got creative with Vexen's name, I know. Hold your applause.**

**And, nothing against fans of SoKai or AkuRoku. Those characters sure did need some venting, though!**

**Gohan Roxas: I don't usually ship them either, but Terra didn't seem like he'd fit in the story as much as Ven did. :|**

**OmegaStarShooter14: Yeah. I could say I'm not pro-abortion, but until I'm in that type of situation (which I won't be, God forbid) I won't be absolutely sure :(. And, thank you!**

**Omega02x: Yeah, Hayner could be! That's just sad, we need more Einsteins. And, yeah, opposites DO attract, right? And, why are you afraid of gay people? You shouldn't let a person, no matter who they are, stop you from living your life! That's crazy talk! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**musicbox's will: Yeah, it kind of makes you wonder how you'd react in the whole situation since you understand where each side is coming from. And, you're right! Spring is pretty nice. Summer's tpo hot. Winter's too cold. Fall is too... painful. Lol, just kidding. But, yeah, I really do like spring time.**

**I really do feel bad about how often I update...**

**:(**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	11. Just A Bunch of Nothings

**X Chapter XI x**

**X Story XIX X**

**~Manly Man~**

"You know what you have to do, Sora?"

"What?"

"You have to be a MAN."

"A m-man?"

"A MAN."

"B-but... Riku, I don't know how to be a... m-man."

"NO. That's sissy talk. You KNOW how to be a MAN. You just don't know you know it yet. But I do."

"You do what?"

"I know that you know that you know how to be a MAN. And Roxas does too."

"R-roxas? You know that Riku knows that I know that I know how to be a man?"

"Yup."

"B-but how does one be a... man?"

"Well, first you gotta stop talking like a wimp. You are not a man, you are a MAN," Riku responds.

"I-I'm a... m-man?"

"No. You are a MAN. Say it proudly: I am a MAN!"

"I'm a man..."

"No, I am a MAN."

"I am a man."

"I am a MAN."

"I am a man!"

"I am a MAN."

"I-I am a M-MAN."

"There you go. I am a MAN."

"I AM A MAN."

"Yes. I am a MAN."

"I AM A MAN!" Sora says loud and proud. "I'M A MANLY MAN!"

"So? What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'M GONNA DO MANLY MAN THINGS."

"That's the spirit!"

_The End_

* * *

**X Story XX X**

**~Bungee Jumping… Continued~**

**_Previously_**

"Do you trust me?"

"Y-yeah. I do but…"

"Then TRUST me when I say that you'll be okay!"

"…B-but, Kairi, what if I die? What then?" He looks over the cliff; the waves merge with the large rocks and look like two very deadly things attacking each other.

"But, Roxas," she mocks his tone, "We won't die because you're supposed to trust me!"

**_Now_**

_Okay, Roxas. Breathe… Just breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. You're only almost falling to your death off a 600 foot cliff, and then vigorously pulled back up again. No big deal. You can do this. You can DO this! Bungee jumping is NOT going to hurt you. I am STRONG. I am PROUD. I'm a BADASS MUTHA WHO AIN'T GON' TAKE NOTHIN' FROM NOBODY-_

"Kairi. I can't do this," Roxas admits.

"And what, pray tell, made you decide that now that we're already up here?"

Roxas began to stutter. "I-I just… I-I mean it's just… I-it's so _high_."

"That's kind of the point, Roxas," Kairi informed the skeptical teenager beside her.

Roxas took in a deep breath of the thin air surrounding him. "Okay, okay. Just… give me a few minutes."

Kairi smiled at him, happy that he was at least trying to cooperate. "Take as long as you need."

-Later-

"Roxas, you know, when I said 'Take as long as you need', I didn't mean 78 minutes."

"…You counted?"

* * *

**_A Couple of Story Summaries From Long Ago..._**

**_(Not all are for the Kingdom Hearts Series… Sorry)_**

* * *

Xion Roulette is a rogue, ace-rank assassin who was once part of a group called Organization XIII. But the Organization betrayed her for an unknown reason. Now with an undying blood-lust and a craving for revenge, Xion seeks out for the leader of the Organization. She runs into many obstacles along the way, the main one being having to battle the love of her life: Roxas.

* * *

She claimed that lightning flashes bright, then fades away. And that it can't protect—that it only destroys. But she has proved herself wrong on numerous amounts of levels. Time after time again, she gives everyone a perfectly clear reason to call her a true and genuine hero. But... sometimes even The Hero needs some saving.

* * *

**Been a while, huh? I'm not necessarily back yet, though. School hasn't ended for me :(**

**These are all something that I wrote A LONG time ago. I'm talkin' mid-2012. The Bungee Jumping one is part of what I wrote to make it a full ONE-SHOT (I have no idea why I always put "one shot" in caps). The second summary that is here is for Final Fantasy XIII, based off of a song called "Save the Hero", which basically talks about a girl who is there for everyone, yet feels as if no one will ever be able to save _her_ emotionally. Hence why the story would be about Lightning. The first summary (maybe I should have did this before the 2nd, lol) was just something I was doing when a wild plot bunny appeared inside my mind. And I actually wrote a ONE-SHOT for it, too! But I deleted it for some reason... The story was actually pretty interesting, even though it is borderline cliche. .-.  
**

**The first story is just randomness. Sora needed to have a pep talk, okay?!**

_**Omega02x: Thanks! And yeah, the whole world being blind would be disastrous, but it was only a thought. (And Vexen is a mad scientist, so I wouldn't be surprised if he did it, though XD.)**_

_**EliXRoxie4Ever: Yeah. It's like people don't know that there's a whole KINGDOM of characters to ship (pun was most definitely intended).  
**_

_**OmegaStarShooter14: Yeah, it was more metaphorical than anything. Sometimes, I really do wonder how the world would have progressed if it were blind. Who knows what humans would have accomplished without being held back by hate? And thanks!  
**_

_**DiveintoHeart: I really do love it too. It's crazy, though, because I didn't really get the song until I really thought about it. The actual story was going to be about Vanitas was the mysterious "_" and he really is categorized as "insane", but as the story progressed, we find out that Ventus is struggling with a mental illness, and tries to fight it, but Vanitas, all through-out the investigation tries to get him to embrace the "insanity" trying to overcome him. I would go more in depth with it, but I'm not sure if I still want to do it as a story or not yet. I know, even after this long I still am keeping it as a possible story! .-. Thanks! I will try to get some more Disney-themed ones in here.  
**_

_**musicbox's will: Lol, thanks! *Eats brownie* It's delicious! YuffiexDemyx IS weird... But then again, that's how I feel about any pairing with Yuffie.  
**_

_**Rox123: Haha! Thanks!  
**_

_**MoonLitSparklesofTwilight: Is it a story in ?**_

**SO.**

**I got a question for YOU. Yes, YOU!**

**If you could choose ANY of the stories I have shared with you from this collection for me to do a story for, which would you choose? (A poll is on my profile as of NOW!)**

**Also, I'm not one to ask for much, BUT, could you please, please, PWEEEZE follow me on DeviantART? I will love you forever. Well, I already DO love all of you, but it would really mean a lot to me if you followed me :) The link to it is ALSO on my profile. Oh god, now I feel bad that I'm advertising on a story, even if that's not what you're here for... Gomenasai. (I'm sorry.)**

**Thank yuh. Thank yuh vury much. *In an Elvis Presley accent***

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	12. Opposites Attract

**X Chapter XII x**

**X Story XXI X**

**~Dr. Feel Good~**

"Lea… do you love me?"

""Course I love you. Why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno… I've just been feeling a little insecure lately…"

"Why?"

Aqua hesitated. "…No reason, really."

"I know you're lying."

"No, really… It's just been a small feeling…"

Lea sighed, then patted on his lap. "Come. Sit on Dr. Feel Good's lap and tell him what troubles you." He smiled, hoping to make Aqua do so in return.

She did. And added a small giggle with it too. She got close to Lea and sat with him.

Lea clasped his hands around her waist, then put his chin on her shoulder. "Tell what is it that you've been feeling, pretty lady. Get all of those worries off your chest."

Aqua put her hands over "Dr. Feel Good's" and bit her bottom lip. "Well… I guess it's just… I mean, I'm the _Principessa D'acqua: _the princess of that which is pure and free flowing, therefore protector of all of it thereof. And you… You're the—"

"The _Principe D'fuoco: _prince of that is fierce and powerful, and its protector, blah blah blah… What is your reason for dwelling on such small matters, dearest love?"

"My point is—we are complete opposites, and I am not absolutely sure if our forbidden love is truly meant to be. Do you think we'll end up just like Romeo and Juliet?..."

"You read too many storybooks, beautiful. Our lives cannot be expressed by silly little stories, because the authors made _that_ reality, and _we_ make our _own_. See? If we just live our lives based on books and quotes from any others than ourselves, we'll never be able to _create_ any books and quotes by ourselves."

"I guess I see what you mean."

"So, does that help any? Did Dr. Feel Good make you feel good?"

Aqua smiled, then gave Lea a small kiss on the lips. "Yes. Very."

"Good."

But still… deep down, Aqua felt like the great classic stories and parables that have been made, like Romeo and Juliet, were closer to her reality than just "silly little stories"…

**X Story XXII X**

**~A Little Darker and a Little Lighter~**

"Vanitas, you always wear clothes that are so dark."

"So?"

"_So_, you need to start wearing brighter clothes." Naminé crossed her arms. "I mean, what're you gonna do? Wear _black_ until they find something darker?

Vanitas scoffed. "You're one to talk. You always prance around in your little white dresses like you're going to a wedding all the time. What're _you _gonna do? Wear white until they find something lighter?"

"Well, at least I don't look depressed all the time."

"Well, at least _I _don't look like a _saint_ all the time!"

"(Gasp!) I do _not_."

"And you sure as hell know I'm not depressed all the time. So what's your problem?"

"My _problem_ is that you always have to argue with me."

Vanitas' eyes opened wide. "Wh… _What_?! I was just sitting here peacefully, and you just _insulted_ my clothes for no reason! If anything, _I'm_ the victim here."

"Well if you would _try_ to wear something bright once in a while, I wouldn't _have_ to say anything about them!"

"How about _you_ wear something _darker_ for a change! Then we'll talk. 'Kay, babe?"

"Ugh! You're so… _aggravating_!"

There they go again.

I swear—those two are _always_ fighting.

Opposites sure do attract. But that does _not_ mean they should ever get together.

Every time they argue, it's about the smallest stuff. Naminé nags Vanitas, and he always gives a counter-argument to justify himself.

I sigh as I look over at my girlfriend. I knew when they invited me and Kairi to come over it may not have been the best idea to accept.

* * *

**The main theme for this is Opposites Attract. (That's why I named this chapter that!)**

**And it makes sense that I used crack pairings, doesn't it?**

**musicbox's will: He probably is. I wrote it a while ago, so I forgot why he needed that pep-talk ^_^" I would LOVE to Bungee Jump one day. I'm not necessarily afraid of heights, but if I think about it too long, then I start to hyperventilate. .-.**

**OmegaStarShooter14: PEP TALKS ARE ABSOLUTELY ENCOURAGING AND MANLY.**

**Gohan Roxas: THE MANLIEST**

**Thanks for reading, guys!**

**xxxHikari-Kurairxxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


End file.
